Being Stong Means Being Able to Let Go
by Falling4EveryLie
Summary: Maybe its time to let go, Ino,' Everyone thought it was just a silly crush. They never believed she'd really fall in love.


**A/N: I had a sudden inspiration to write a SasukexIno story :D**

**I've always loved this paring, I hate the SasukexSakura pairing. Ick. Also, I do not want any flames, but thoughts on what I could improve is acceptable, because I know I need to work on my writing. If I get reviews saying "SasuIno sucks, this writing sucks blah blah blah" and stuff like that, than, you will most likely get a message from me, bitching you out, and a watermelon chucked at your head, complements of me :D. Thanks lol.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, I only own the ((lack of)) plot.**

**Summary: "_Maybe its time to let go, Ino" _Everyone thought it was just a silly crush. Nobody really believed she'd really fall in love.**

* * *

Everyone knew Ino Yamanaka was a pretty girl, and could have any boy she wanted, she knew it to. She made the mistake of falling for the boy who locked his heart up and cut off his emotions from the world and more importantly the boy her best friend liked.

Everyone thought it was just a silly crush, nobody took it seriously, especially her now rival Sakura. Sakura had thought she had the upper hand because she was placed on the same team as him. Him of course being Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Now only a few years later, Ino still had these feelings. Sasuke had betrayed the village and left everyone behind, but no matter how much wrong he did, Ino could not bring herself to hate him, or get these feelings for him out of her head.

"Maybe its time to let go, Ino," Shikamaru had once told her. "Holding on to the thought that Uchiha will come back and suddenly be head over heals in love with you," he stopped and sighed; Ino could practically hear him thinking how troublesome she was being. "Its crazy, Ino,"

Ino knew his comment wasn't meant to be mean, but she took it to heart. Of course it was crazy, why would someone like _Sasuke Uchiha_ fall in love with a life size version on the Wanna-be Ninja Barbie?

_Its crazy Ino_

For as long as she liked Sasuke, everyone told her she was crazy, for thinking he would lover her. All her friends, Sakura, her father, her teachers, and Sasuke had all said it was crazy.

"_Sasuke, uhm…" the young blonde Yamanaka girl rocked back and forth on her feet, blushing. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to know know, uhm, train together sometime," Ino had decided to try asking about training, before a date, so he could get to know Ino more. He didn't reply right away. "I mean, I know you're so much stronger than me, but you could help me," she added quickly. He still didn't say anything like he was considering the offer._

_"You're crazy, Ino, I'm not going to waste my time training with you," he replied, turning and walking away. "I don't know why you and Sakura try to hard," Ino stood there in shock, before falling to her knees and crying her pretty blue eyes out._

Maybe its best if Ino did move on and let go. Maybe it was time to grow up and be a woman. Sakura had. Ino still had that feeling, yet people still thought it was just a silly crush.

The little girl who used to always wear her blonde hair in a pony tail, grew up to be a woman. She was stronger now. She was strong enough to let go. As much as it hurt her, she had to let go, she had to get on with her life rather than living off a false dream that Sasuke would ever care. She said she didn't care anymore, she smiled like she didn't miss him, talked like it wasn't hurting her and her eyes sparkled with the tears she'll never let anyone see. They sparkled to cover up all the time she'd cried herself to sleep thinking about Sasuke.

"I'm over it," she said looking into her mirror, right into her stone cold blue eyes. Sasuke had been strong enough to betray the village without a second thought. She was strong enough to let go of the boy who stole her heart without even knowing it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it was probably the shorted thing ever lol, but whatever. I might make another chapter of what Sasuke thinks about her, but fer now, its just a oneshot. Depends on the reviews.**

**R&R!**

**x.xPennyxHeavenx.x**


End file.
